The 72nd Torpedo
by heyit'snolongermonday
Summary: "everything I have done is for a reason." Star trek AU where Khan gets to reveal his past, and most of all- his love. Set after Star Trek into Darkness, M warning for one magical chapter.


The 72nd Torpedo (A Star Trek Into Darkness Fanfiction)

By: destined-to-be-known ( )

**PART ONE**

ONE

"The Enterprise will journey through places we never knew," Jim Kirk said in between breaths as he stared at the crowd of Star Fleet soldiers in front of him, hanging on to every word he states, "to discover new knowledge on the universe we realm in."

He then paused. He continued to scan his eyes towards the patiently sitting crowd. The Enterprise crew- his family. To the neatly folded admiral flag, a sign of passing of the recent admiral, Admiral Marcus- who tried to make the Fleet into a military organization by reviving a notorious mass genocide-r , Khan Nooien Singh. He took a deep breath, remembering all the past events that led up for him speaking through this day.

"This five-year voyage of the Enterprise will start on Star Fleet's expedition towards its clear goal in the first place; to discover new realms."

Spock was part of those (well all of them did) who stood up for Kirk's speech. _Who could have thought Jim would be that mature?_ He gave his captain a nod before going back inside the headquarters to fulfill a request of a fellow crewmate.

He continued to walk down the headquarters' gray tiled floor as he took his chance to store and stare at the headquarters' activities. _I won't be seeing this for five years. _He thought as he now entered a room, the two sliding glass doors closing behind him.

He stopped just to stare at the room's interior, full of monitors and machines brimming with information and data, being constantly converted into a more understandable information. His eyes then lingered on the single person on the room, her short blonde hair covering her face as she was busying herself with fixing the Enterprise's weapon hangar.

"Dr. Marcus, you called for me?" He finally said, breaking the silence that escalated between them.

"Mister Spock, yes. I am glad you actually answered my call." Dr. Marcus replied as she managed to close all current programs on her screen and face Spock.

"If you have been considerate enough to call Dr. McCoy or the Captain himself, the response would be faster than you expect." Spock answered back, not even bothering to move on his place.

"Unfortunately, I don't think Dr. McCoy or the Captain can heed my call." She replied.

Spock did not reply to this statement.

"You have memorized by heart the prime directive, have you not, Mister Spock?" she asked.

"As you all have noticed, yes. Now why does it concern you?" Spock snapped back, getting impatient for her not making her point.

Dr. Marcus gave him the look of understanding, that he wanted this to be over. She then opened up a window that showed Spock the chamber where all the cyro tubes from Khan's missile venture were stored.

"You must know by now what I'm trying to ask of you." She said.

"unfortunately, I do not see. Care to explain?"

"I have been taking an experiment after Khan's capture. It was to get a further analysis on Khan's people."

"you would like to analyze Khan's_ people_? The last time someone tried to use their intellect and ability it cost the lives of many Star Fleet admirals and innocent people."

"It's not Khan I'm reviving to study, Mister Spock, let me finish. Somebody else."

"How can you be sure that this person you would be reviving would not be the same as Khan? May I remind you Doctor, that the 72 people in their respective cyro tubes are Khan's _crew,_ the same people responsible for the mass genocide 300 years ago."

"If she would be kept in surveillance, and besides-"

"A _she_? So you have someone in sight then. That means you are seeking my advice concerning your planned experiment but you are determined to continue?"

"exactly what I am asking you of, Mister Spock."

Spock hesitated before giving his answer. _Nothing from the prime directive states the banning of human study- as long as the person being studied knows of it._ He thought, considering how he would make this point to her.

"nothing from the prime directive bans me from doing such study, Mister Spock. I believe you, for most people realize that." Dr. Marcus exclaimed.

"Apparently you have realized that for yourself, Doctor. Then why would you ask of my advice concerning this matter of yours?" He snapped back.

"Because you are the only rational person I know. The one who wouldn't let himself be biased by how anything would give him any advantage." Dr. Marcus said as she went near towards Spock. "And you Mister Spock, can judge by the event's consequences, not for its result. My judgment is already biased."

"Does the admiral know?" Spock finally asked, deciding it would be safer if he knew that the admiral didn't approve of her experiment- the _new _admiral of course.

"he does. And he approves of it."

"Then-"

"Mister Spock will you please consider my point here?" She suddenly interrupted him, showing his look of surprise and amazement on the doctor's firm resolve as her voice went a pitch higher than her usual tone. "Even though Admiral Carlton approves of my experiment, do you think there will be no doubt at the back of my mind? I am trying to study _Khan's crew _here. The same people who caused a mass genocide 300 years ago. I am trying to study their genes, abilities, and possibly- their psychology. How did they all end up doing an unforgivable and inhuman crime such as that?"

Dr. Marcus sighed. She tried. Studying the look on Spock's face (he rarely show any emotion at all, if there was a time it was when Jim- the Captain had sacrificed his life to get ship back to life), she turned his back on him and walked back to her desk. She cleared the monitor that showed the cyro tubes' chamber.

"You see Mister Spock, science isn't just about setting on experiment after experiment. This…s-study I have been planning may receive a higher recognition on the board of experts, but it would also instill fear and doubt- what if that body I will revive would be more dangerous than Khan himself? I don't just do these experiments just for recognition, Mister Spock. I always think of its aftermath. But unfortunately, it looks like I'm in deep water concerning that." She stated, forcing a smile towards Spock. She then looked at him no more and went back to her work- helping Mister Scotty fix the Enterprise before its five-year voyage.

"I will think about your…experiment." He finally said, after all, he was trained to give advice concerning the hardest decisions made by captains- in which decisions were made to ensure war or chaos would not resume, so why not try to express his thought on this?

Dr. Marcus felt relief flow through her every vein, her muscles beginning to loosen itself from the tension and pressure she's feeling.

"Thank you, Mister Spock." She replied as she flashed him a smile.

"It is my pleasure, Doctor." Spock bid as he left the room, leaving a smiling and tension-free Doctor Caroline Marcus.

TWO

"Spock, you're on deep thought today! What's the matter? Feeling nervous? Or is it just the pointy way to express your excitement?" Jim Kirk asked as he now went towards Spock, seeing him silently sitting in his chair on the bridge.

"Oh, Captain- don't mind the Commander. He is _just_ nervous." Lieutenant Uhura answered him as she threw Spock a glare, which surprised Kirk. He then looked sideways, at the couple.

"Is this another of your…arguments? Please don't involve me." Kirk pleaded.

"No, not an argument." Uhura sarcastically replied as she turned away from the two.

Kirk went Spock's side.

"Spock if this is one of your goddamned multiple-personality pointy thing, don't piss your girlfriend off with it! And don't involve the crew with your relationship problems." Kirk whispered, so that Spock will be the only one to hear.

"Captain, don't use a derogatory term against me, I have not pissed you off. Neither Lieutenant Uhura." Spock casually replied as he continued to stare at his monitor's screen, not at Kirk.

"Then what the fuck is wrong with you? It certainly bugs Uhura off, she gets pissed, and you aren't giving us your robotic arguments, so it pisses me off, and so it pisses me the ship is barely on the brink of having a pissed-off mood before we launch." Kirk argued as he slammed his fists on Spock's table, finally catching Spock's attention. The rest of the crew apparently glanced at them and then went back to their own work. They chose to step out of the matter currently escalating.

"Doctor Marcus has asked me to give her advice concerning her experiment." Spock finally replied.

Kirk didn't know how to react. He gave Spock his look of are-you-fucking-kidding-me in a very jubilant way.

"So this is about her- wait, what experiment? I was not informed." Kirk tried to stop himself, but it was too late. His curiosity hit him first.

"Because, according to her, 'the captain wouldn't be able to give a more rational advice than yours would, Mister Spock,'." Spock replied, quoting Dr. Marcus' exact words to him concerning the matter.

"That did not answer my question, Spock- is she asking you advice now? She won't do that unless her problem is too complicated." Kirk replied to Spock's (really insulting) quotation.

"I am expected to enlighten her on an experiment she chose to proceed on, and she seems baffled with its _parameters_- perhaps."

"why don't I go and talk to her about it?" Kirk asked, trying not to sound sarcastic. Unfortunately, Spock easily noticed it.

"Captain, it is easily noticed on how disappointed you are concerning Doctor Marcus' actions, but upon knowing the weight of that experiment, you may want to reconsider your initial judgment upon her." Spock instantly replied.

"how could I not change if I won't know what's going on?" Kirk snapped back.

Spock stood up, making Kirk move back.

"then I ask you to come with me then, Captain. You have a right to know after all, you are her superior." Spock said as he left the bridge. Kirk, merely shaking his head in utter surprise and disappointment, followed suit, accidentally bumping into as he entered the bridge.

"I saw Spock walking out with his 'I'm-a-robotic-and-emotionless-but-a-smartarse-git face' and then I bump into Kirk looking very grim, what are those two up to now?" asked Uhura, who was now looking apparently, very grim.

"well, to aid a damsel in distress of course." Uhura sarcastically replied.

"now you look grim also. Who's in distress?" throwing Uhura a studying yet concerned look.

"Dr. Marcus- with some experiment she's undertaking. She apparently needs Spock's advice. It's so heavy that even the captain is dragged into her private matters."

looked at the door, trying to fight his urge to follow Spock and the Captain towards Dr. Marcus' room to find out what is that experiment.

"oh, just go will you?" Uhura irritatingly exclaimed. "go and join them."

Breathing out a deep sigh, just shrugged and went towards Mr. Sulu's desk, much to Uhura's surprise.

"Doctor Marcus, are you out of your mind?" Kirk exclaimed as he was now informed of her intentions.

"I am perfectly sane, Captain. I told you Mister Spock, he can't give me any rational and logical advice at all. It would be a firm no, without proper reasons!" Dr. Marcus snapped back as she walked back and forth on her monitors.

Spock shot a glance at Kirk, as if saying 'now you are sure I wasn't insulting you earlier' hoping that the Captain would understand it.

"isn't it a proper reason that you're reviving someone from _Khan's crew_? Isn't that enough reason?" Kirk replied, trying not to raise his voice.

"Captain, I can assure you that I would be responsible for this. The admiral has shown me his full support concerning this matter."

"I am not letting another psychopath enter my ship." Kirk firmly said.

"You don't even know if she's like Khan! And she won't even enter the Enterprise!" Dr. Marcus replied.

"it's a 'she' now? And you would leave- her- on Earth while we voyage?"

"yes, but she would be under surveillance! I haven't asked you for advice, Captain, with all due respect, but why are you here?" Dr. Marcus asked.

"I asked him to be here, Doctor. He is your superior and he has every right to know what you are planning to do within his ship." Spock replied calmly, even though the area was getting more tensed.

"he doesn't, Mister Spock, because apparently, in case you weren't listening- I'm not doing it here." Dr. Marcus replied, feeling more irritated. _Here I thought it would be just a counseling session with me and Spock, but he has brought the Captain. I should have expected this to happen._

"well you want to see the consequences of your experiment, right? He brought me here- and I am acting like what a normal human being would do if you should continue what is it you are planning!" Kirk exclaimed.

"Captain, I respect the reaction- even I had the same. But I am trying to assure myself of what this would bring!"

"Doctor, how can you assure us that this 'she' would not turn out like Khan?" Spock asked, after finding a gap between Kirk and Dr. Marcus' argument.

"I found out everything I could about her. She isn't part of those who were really convicted, Mister Spock. Record shows that she chose to join them, for reasons unknown." Dr. Marcus replied as she showed them the girl's biodata.

"let's say she isn't really part of them then, Doctor- what is it that you expect to gain from this- experiment- of yours?" Kirk asked.

"Captain, I want to know why Khan chose to be like that. Why did they choose to set off the almost mass genocide? They are human, Jim. Even though modified to be our superior, at the end of the day, they make same mistakes as us. Act like us. Because deep down they are still humans. And I want to know why did Khan chose to show his anger at my father- he has no knowledge of Khan's crew. That shows that Khan did care? Didn't he said it himself; 'my crew is my family, Kirk. Won't you do anything for your family?'?"

"He was trying to manipulate me at that time, Doctor. All of us! He wanted his crew because he needs them. He wants to re-establish what they weren't able to do before."

"He could have done it by himself, Kirk. Look what a single, manipulative, heartless man can do to us."

Spock wanted to say what's on his mind. But all the points the two were trying to prove were both, in a sense, correct. So how could he try to say his opinion now if he knew at the end of their argument he will be the one to state the final solution?

Kirk said nothing. He stared at her determined face. _She knows something that she wants to confirm,_ he thought, _and she believes that by doing this plan of hers can only prove her thoughts._

"He almost made you immobile, Doctor. He didn't even consider you as a woman, innocent of what was happening." Kirk said.

"You. Weren't .There." Dr. Marcus replied with a menacing tone that surprised both Kirk and Spock.

"I saw the moment in front of my own eyes, Doctor." Kirk argued, not getting her point.

"it wasn't a miss, Captain. It was surgery." Dr. Marcus said as she walked in front of Kirk.

"what miss? Isn't it enough that he made you kneeling with pain?" Kirk asked, now curious.

Spock tried to comprehend what Dr. Marcus was trying to say.

"when you were back on the ship and checked on you, he was surprised to find that your hip bones were perfectly, and surprisingly, unfractured. It was only a severe sprain, but still curable." Spock finally said, upon getting what she was trying to say. Kirk shot a surprised glance at Spock.

"he should have kicked me 'til he made me fully immobile, Captain. If he was the man he truly is known for." Dr. Marcus replied.

"maybe it was an accident." Kirk suggested. Both Spock and Dr. Marcus shook their heads in disagreement.

"Khan would hurt anyone, mercilessly, just to get his way. He would not let any accidents happen. I only managed to fool him in the end due to his weakness. His crew. His expectation to receive them back so easily." Spock stated.

"still, going back to what you are trying to prove, Caroline. It is too risky. I understand now everything you wish to prove. But would it be worth the risk?" Kirk left the question hanging in mid-air.

"Mister Spock," Dr. Marcus pleaded.

"Doctor Marcus, I am sorry but I have to side with the Captain this time. I do agree that the knowledge to be obtained from their race is truly new, but it is simply not worth the risk. We had enough of reviving people. Set your father up as an example. Forgive me, Doctor." Spock said as he gave her an apologetic nod and left the room.

Kirk followed suit, leaving Doctor Marcus in shock for a few moments. After those moments of silence, she went to her desk and sent a transmission.

_Need to talk to you. Concerns project._

_Doctor Caroline Marcus _

THREE

"problem solved then?" Uhura asked Spock as they walked away from the headquarters.

"I assume so, although I do feel bad for the Doctor. She seems very determined to do so." Spock casually replied as they passed by the city's brightly (and not to mention artificially) illuminated streets.

"if she's so determined to do so, why ask you and your Captain's advice for it?" Uhura asked again.

"she is like any one of us, Lieutenant." Spock said as he felt her hand clutching his, in which he wrapped his hand around hers, marveling at how it fit perfectly- her slim, fingers across his. "we seek for others' approval so that if our advancements fail, we can look for somebody to blame."

"oh. So you just want to avoid if in case you approve?" Uhura snapped back, bumping her shoulder into his, insinuating that she means no offense.

"Lieutenant, I am someone who regards the Star Fleet's main goal. And yet I am also part human, and that human in me screams yes, for new knowledge, and then no, due to the fear of the future. Fear and doubt escalates first over everything in human reasoning, therefore it led me into that advice." Spock replied as he stopped in his tracks. Uhura turned back and went to him, her face beaming a smile.

"But you're also part-Vulcan." Uhura whispered as she gave him a playful stare. "Now what does that part of you say?"

Spock took time to stare at her features before answering her question.

"It says that whatever you are thinking, Lieutenant- is that we do it tonight." Spock replied in his own robotic way.

"Now," Uhura playfully said as she caressed Spock's right cheek with her finger, "I never heard you respond to my hints."

"I am a Vulcan, Lieutenant." Spock only replied as he smiled a little.

"Oh, you'll be human sooner than you think..." Uhura replied as she neared to kiss him. Spock smirked as he allowed Uhura to do this. Her recklessness and playfulness was two of the many things he loved about the lieutenant.

"May I remind you that you are still on the Star Fleet compound? And to be very exact you are just meters away from the Enterprise's hangar? Do that at home!" A loud voice exclaimed that made the two of them look at the small yet bright person standing by the hangar's doors.

"Do not worry, Mister Scotty, we will." Spock replied as he gave him a smile and then turned away to walk away.

"Oh we will, Mister Scotty! Say good night to the rest for me!" Uhura said as she gave him a wave and then joined Spock.

Mr. Scotty just shook his head in disgust as he watched the couple walk away.

"Those-two." Mr. Scotty only remarked as he then went back inside.

It was a warehouse, stationed at the far end of the ship hangars scattered at the star fleet compuond. Its distance and isolation was primarily the reason of its use. Guards make rounds around its doors from time to time. To the common eye it seems to be a weapons hangar.

Doctor Caroline Marcus presented her identification card to the grumpy and restless guard, who then allowed her to be in its doors. The gray, bleak and metallic doors wooshed open without a sound, and then closed again, and Dr. Marcus found herself staring at a well-lighted room, its windows merely for show as it is covered from the inside. Dr. Marcus roamed her eys around the facility. She was surrounded by long and scattered lines of cyro tubes, each vessel with a sleeping human (not really, she thought).

"I do apologize for using this place for our meeting, doctor Marcus-although it sems to me that you are eager to start your project before your crew leave Earth." A mellow, yet authoritative voice interrupted her thoughts.

"It's okay, Admiral Carlton. I am surprised that this place is well-lighted than it seems." Doctor Marcus jubilantly replied as she turned towards a small door at the end of the room. Standing there was a man, in his 30s, yet his neatly combed black hair, astonishingly striking light brown eyes and pale lips make him look younger than he really is.

"Well it was well-lighted when I was hailed as admiral. But to be honest, I was in utter shock as you when I was brought here for the first time." Admiral Carlton replied as he flashed her a smile while he walked near her.

"Concerning the experiment-" Dr. Marcus started.

"your captain actually spoke to me earlier about that matter." The admiral interrupted her.

"Oh," Doctor Marcus exclaimed, not surprised at all, "he objected?" she then asked.

The admiral thought about it for a moment. He then flashed her a smile.

"Oh, no, no, not at all, Doctor. He just said that it will be not his responsibility if anything happens that is out of hand." The admiral replied, making Doctor Marcus notice his Irish accent.

Doctor Marcus stared at the admiral in reply, partly shocked because it never occurred to her that the admiral was _actually_ Irish.

"I assume you are quite surprised…does it concern my- nationality, perhaps?" the admiral asked.

"Oh, it's just that I did not expect that the next admiral would be from-" she then motioned with her hands, insinuating his nationality- hoping not to offend him.

To her surprise, the admiral just chuckled, as if he expected that to happen.

"Don't worry, Doctor Marcus, that reaction is not offending at all. It really just makes me laugh on how you all react to a European admiral." He replied, now emphasizing his Irish accent.

Doctor Marcus smiled, but then, realizing her real agenda, turned from him and walked towards a cyro tube from the far end of the room. The admiral followed behind.

Doctor Marcus stared at the face in the tube. _No going back now, Caroline._ She thought.

"I see you decided to proceed, I'll be supporting you on this doctor, don't worry." The admiral said behind her as he placed a hand on her shoulder, giving her a reassuring squeeze, and his other on the cyro tube. She smiled in recognition of his support.

"the risks are still unfathomable if it occurs." She replied back.

"like I said earlier, I've got your back. Don't worry." He replied as he opened the cyro tube by entering a code, unknown to Doctor Marcus.

"sorry about precautions, we just don't want what happened to your dad- my deepest and sincerest condolences, happen to you." He added as the cyro tube opened and revealed the living being in which Doctor Marcus decided to revive. A small group of people, it being the team assigned to her appeared, carrying a stretcher.

"admiral, my biggest thanks for you and the board's support." She said as she motioned for them to retrieve the body and start the initial process.

"please, call me Andrew." He pleaded as he saw the body being carried away to the next room. "well it took a lot of convincing but since the scientific community already wants a study like this ever since Khan's capture, they finally gave up."

"Well, thank you, Andrew." She said, emphasizing on his first name more than what she could expect. _It is rare for admirals to ask their officers to call them personally_, she thought.

"I think you made the right choice, Doctor. But on reviving her- that's gonna take a lot of work."

"what do you mean, Admiral- I mean Andrew?" she asked.

"you have to use a form of, how would I call it," he said, now in deep thought, "ah! A serum- possibly made from blood of her fellow _origin_ that has been recently awakened. It speeds up her reactivation process than the other used by your father. And his process took weeks, but you have now a week to spare." He answered, now turning to look at the cyro tube beside the now-opened other.

"does that mean…" her voice trailed off, realizing what she has to do. It was a longer pause than she expected. _But thank God he waited._ She thought.

"I have to get him running or else his blood won't be functional, correct?" she asked the admiral.

The admiral nodded.

"I never know why too, Doctor. Their physiological functions are unknown to us- well their whole existence was unknown to us before Khan got revived. But that's up to you to find out, right?" The admiral said, his bright, amber-brown eyes boring, analysing every emotion and thought that was running through Doctor Marcus' mind.

FOUR

_It's all up to me now. I wanted this study, now I got the chance, better work. _Doctor Marcus thought as she was now roaming freely in a medical room installed in the warehouse, checking every vitals that her chosen body is showing, now placed in an induced coma.

"Doctor Marcus, first process is complete. The body is now awake and is placed in the observation room, as you requested." Her assistant said handing her a copy of the vitals of the newly-awakened body.

"can he be conversed with?" she asked. The assistant seemed to hesitate for a moment but decided to answer anyway.

"He has been waiting for someone to converse with, Doctor. Ever since he stirred." The assistant replied, seeing the look of unsurprised at Doctor Marcus' face.

With that reply, she handed the copy back to her assistant.

"Keep an eye on her, please." Doctor Marcus ordered as she went to the observation room.

The first thing that his blue-green eyes saw was the blinding glare of light. _Blinding, at first. _He thought as he sat up. He blinked, adjusting his view, preparing himself for the worse possible situation that his mind conjured. _Ah, now this is surprising._ He thought as he saw the tinted glass in front of him.

"I am, obviously, perfectly sane. Is this a sudden need for me that you wished my presence again?" he sarcastically remarked. _Ah, now I missed this. Surely the glass is refreshing some of my memories. _He thought as he stood up, although now he clearly remembers that he has just been placed under coma for only two days- it felt like a long time.

Only silence met his remark, in which he was clearly unsurprised. White walls, only a metal, standard-issued bed and table- _this is clearly an observation room._

He then decided to stare at the tinted glass. He knew, in his mind, that there is always somebody behind that glass.

"Two days only passed, surely the world isn't that chaotic? The Klingons surely didn't attack now? Although it was not really my intention but it seems to be a very nice meeting place for Captain Kirk and his crew." This he spat out with much bitterness.

"Khan." A familiar voice now replied to his monologue. He smiled.

"Ah, Doctor Marcus. What do you need? And is it necessary for me to be in this room? Surely the glass cage back in the Enterprise appeals better to my sight." Khan asked.

The tinted glass now widened it expanse, spreading until the far end of the room. The glass went from tinted to transparent, as he now saw himself standing face to face with Doctor Caroline Marcus.

"you humans don't change that easily, do you?" He asked again.

"I need you to give me your blood, Khan." She said straightforwardly, to Khan's surprise.

"I believe my stock of blood for donation has been depleted." He said as he went nearer to the glass. "You shouldn't have used that much when you got your Captain back to life, after all- it wasn't my fault that he killed himself in what was it- the radioactive warp core?"

Doctor Marcus slammed her fist in front of the glass where Khan's face was aligned.

"You regenerate quickly. And don't act like it's _not all_ your fault. If you didn't choose to appear and bomb the library then nothing would have happened and you wouldn't have your _precious_ little stock of blood for donation _depleted_." Doctor Marcus replied, controlling her anger, now placing down her fist at her side. Khan stared at her while she was regaining her composure.

"you wouldn't need my permission- you could have forced me, Doctor. Not unless…" Khan trailed off, now realizing what he really was wakened for.

He turned his back to her and sat back down to his bed.

"a study? Now that's certainly surprising. Why study me? You won't get anything you desire from me. Haven't Doctor McCoy took all the blood he needed from me?"

"I am not studying you. Someone else."

"Then use somebody else."

"you know I can send you back into coma Khan." Doctor Marcus threatened. Khan only stared at her.

"you can't," he said as he stood up again and walked towards her, "you need me, Doctor. And apparently, it seems to me that I am the only option."

"okay, that's done. Next!" Dr. McCoy announced as he dismissed another crew member when Doctor Marcus entered the room.

"good day, Doctor McCoy. I am asked to go to you for a medical examination." Doctor Marcus said sweetly when she sat on the stool provided.

"Your first, I presume?" He said as he began checking her vitals.

"First that you administered. The others were by my father's chosen medical practitioners." She replied as she observed Dr. McCoy being very observed in his work now.

"Now you make us doctors like our work is our religion." He replied as he smiled at her. She flashed him a smile back.

"isn't it?" she then asked.

"well, maybe?" he said, now inputting her results in the computer.

"you're not so sure." She said.

"yes, but I can be sure of a few things, like you Doctor Caroline Marcus- are in very good health parameters but your stress levels are surprisingly high. I suggest whatever you are busy with, you let yourself have a good rest. Five years of voyage with the Enterprise is surprisingly stressful, I'll tell you that." Dr. McCoy said as he pulled out a chair and sat in front of her.

"I'm readying myself, isn't that okay?" Doctor Marcus asked.

"it isn't. You're a doctor yourself so you should know that." He replied.

She actually laughed.

"But I'm a weapons doctor, Doctor McCoy!" she protested, as he chuckled.

"Now, it's just Bones, Doctor Marcus." He replied.

"Well, Bones. Do I look like a medical doctor to you?" she asked. _A lot of guys have been insisting on calling them by their first names. _ She thought.

"Since you hang out a lot with me back then I assumed you were-"

Dr. McCoy was interrupted when the doors whooshed open, revealing Captain Kirk standing, with his arms across his chest.

"Bones," the Captain protested as he marched in the room.

"bloody hell, Jim! Don't go entering like that so suddenly!" Dr. McCoy protested back as he stood up. Doctor Marcus stood up from her chair too, preparing to leave.

"did I interrupt something?" Kirk asked, now teasing Dr. McCoy.

"No, Captain. He was just interpreting my result and I was about to leave. Good day." Dr. Marcus replied for the two of them. She then went out of the room.

"great work, Jim. Great work!" Dr. McCoy retorted when the doors where closed behind her as he picked up his instruments once again.

"What did I just do now? Bones, you are doing examinations. I don't expect you to flirt during your work." Kirk replied as he now sat on the stool. Dr. McCoy went close to him, now running a scan on his ear.

"Jim, I am doing my job very well. And so is Doctor Marcus. If this about her experiment will you please don't show attitude! She isn't forfeiting her job or something."

"Bones, I respect whatever she wants to do. It's not my problem anymore. I am talking about you. And you suddenly speak of Doctor Marcus," Kirk replied as he chuckled, "_I am not insinuating something."_

"Save me your theatrics, Jim." Dr. McCoy said as he too chuckled. "You Captain, are one smart man to catch me off-guard. You know what, I'm just gonna do my job."

The lights in his makeshift observation/prison room made Khan feel uneasy. _This, _he told himself, _is a feeling he never tried to face. He was not human, _he further consoled himself, _and only humans would feel this way. And I am more than them._

He chose to stand up and walk towards the glass, now he can see the hint of lights at the opened door.

_An experiment room, of course. And now I'm bored. Let me try a ruse._ He thought as he took a deep breath and continued to focus his sight at the source of light.

"you know I could escape from this...isolated barriers of yours. You know how dangerous I could be- and yet why do you seem to pay no close attention to my presence?" he asked out loud, even though at the back of his head this seemed to be a very ridiculous try at a ruse.

"what a ridiculous attempt at a ruse, Khan." a voice said from behind the shadows stated.

Khan looked amused as he tried to search for the source of the voice.

"and what a ridiculous attempt at trying to be very mysterious." he snapped back, flashing a smirk.

"oh you know me Khan, I like being this way." the voice replied. Somehow, Khan felt that this voice was familiar, _very familiar. _Although he could not place it to a person.

"and your characteristics being known to me has it advantage?" Khan asked. _Well, _he argued with himself, _better keep him talking._

"none, Khan. None at all." the voice replied as it now took the chance to reveal itself.

Khan was taken aback.

"oh, where's that cocky attitude of yours, Khan? Did my mysterious ways scare you?" it said again, as a reaction to Khan's facial reaction.

"No, but I was rather amused. I never know you could play a new card." Khan replied back, not failing to stare back at his visitor's eyes.

"now it's time for you to make a choice then." It replied.

"I would not be under you once again," Khan said, his voice more stern than before. "probably that answer has crossed your plot-twisted mind."

Khan saw the person's eyes gleam a mischievous twinkle. He then flashed a wide smile towards Khan, slowly nodding.

"oh, yes. But sooner or later-you will." He finally said as he turned away from Khan and headed for the door. Khan followed his visitor's trail.

_You are not giving me a choice. You are giving me a situation in which you know my future response. _Khan thought as he turned away from the glass panel of his makeshift prison, full darkness returning as the only source of light was shut out from him. _The plot thickens._

FIVE

"Spock! Hey, Spock!" Jim called out as he ran towards Spock, who was now walking at a fast pace, away from the Enterprise's hangar.

"Oh, hello Captain." Spock only replied as he stopped in his tracks and faced Jim.

"did," Jim said in between gasps for air, "Dr Marcus, ask you to come here to?"

Spock seemed shocked by his question. _And here I thought it was just me. _He thought as he smiled.

"Affirmative, Captain. Even you?" he asked back.

"well, yeah. Obviously." Jim replied as they both turned to the guard in front of the warehouse where Dr Marcus said to be.

"hey, we're here to see Dr Caroline Marcus." Jim greeted.

"pass cards?" the guard asked.

Spock shot a perplexed look towards Jim.

"pass cards?" Jim asked back.

"you need it to get inside. No pass card, no entry."

Jim supressed a laugh when Dr Marcus appeared and talked to the guard.

"they're my guests. Let them in." she said.

The guard only nodded in confirmation as he motioned to the two of them to get inside.

They followed Dr Marcus as the door shut behind them, turning their focus into the wide hall in front of them, lined up with the very familiar cyro tubes.

"this is a familiar sight for you, I presume." She only said as she presumed walking.

"Well who won't forget these 72 tubes?" Jim said as he glanced at them while they walked.

"Dr Marcus, you called us here for another assistance to your experiment? I see you pursued it." Spock asked, his patience slowly wavering. The cyro tubes was giving him much more unease than he expected.

"yes. But for you to understand the whole situation- I'll have to lead you further inside. I would just like you to see, besides, if you think I would blame you if this fails, I won't."

"well, we're here already. So let me see." Jim answered as they entered the sole door at the far end of the hall. It led them to a white room, filled with monitors and other life-sustaining devices which centered upon the body in the centre.

"we just learned that once you placed them in a coma, the body has only 3 days to live not unless you revive them. This is the second day, and I need the serum for her to be revived." Dr Marcus said as she pulled down the cloth that covered the body's face.

It was a woman. Her dark brown hair made her white skin, deep-set cheekbones, and small mouth stand out.

"That's-"

"Yes, Mister Spock. She's the body in the cyro tube that Kirk used." Dr Marcus interrupted, confirming Spock's thoughts. However, it was more than that to Spock.

"_Where is he, Spock! Stop trying to kill him and bring him to me if we want Jim to live, damn it!" Dr McCoy shouted in exasperation as Spock entered, bringing Khan with him._

"_Here." Spock only said. Khan just gave him an amused look._

"_You had it figured out now, Dr McCoy. And you only need my blood, I believe?" Khan asked, flashing a sardonic smile._

_Spock tried hard not to punch him. He tried._

"_Spock! Hold Khan!" Dr Bones said to Mister Sulu. Mister Sulu rushed to keep Khan. Dr McCoy went towards Spock. "Spock, I know you want to punch that bastard but the more we tarry the more we lose chance of bringing Jim back! Hold yourself!" Dr McCoy told Spock._

_Spock only managed to nod. Dr McCoy then went back to Khan._

"_give me your blood." He said in firm tones._

"_no, why would I ?" Khan asked back._

"_because one of your 'family' is going to slip out of life. She's already out of coma, Khan. And you need that cyro tube back to save her. Now, isn't it you that said you would do anything for your 'family'?" Dr McCoy simply replied, pointing towards the brown-haired girl asleep in the bed next to Jim. Khan only shot the body a glance. And to their surprise, Khan held out his hand to Dr McCoy._

"_If I would have denied you would have forced me anyway." Khan excused. _

"I believe he won't give you that 'serum' you need to revive her." Spock said after a while, shocking his two companions.

Dr Marcus sighed. "yes, apparently he won't."

"whatever serum you're talking about, is there another way without this serum of yours?" Jim asked, now diverted by the girl's appearance.

"try the same ruse Dr McCoy used." Spock suggested, completely ignoring Jim.

"we're not sure if that would work again, Mister Spock. No, Captain. No more. And we are running out of time."

"then get her back to the cyro and choose another one." Jim suggested, even though knowing it was too stupid.

Spock only shot him a look and then said, "try telling him the whole situation about her."

Dr Marcus was about to answer when Admiral Carlton showed up. The three of them saluted.

"I see you have brought more help," he said to Dr Marcus in a amused tone, "nevertheless, I hope it will be a success."

"only a few technicalities, sir." Dr Marcus replied.

Admiral Carlton shot a smile at her.

"Jim," she corrected herself. The other two looked at each other.

"well , Dr Marcus, you can fix your other guest, I presume he's awake. Good day to all you, I must be going." Admiral Carlton excused himself.

"how can you be sure, Mister Spock?" Dr Marcus asked when the Admiral was gone.

"try it now, Doctor. Jim and I would need to go back to the enterprise. Call us back when you're finished." Spock said as he dragged Jim out of the room and of the warehouse, leaving Dr Marcus in utter shock.

"Spock! What does that supposed to mean? And who's 'he'? And what's that serum?" Jim asked as they walked back to the Enterprise's hangar.

"We have to leave her, Captain. It was the most proper thing to do. The prime directive states that whether friends or enemies, as long as not included by the experimenter on the said procedure, do not have the right to remain once the experimenter is proceeding. That's why the admiral too, excused himself." Spock replied.

"Right. You and your deep relationship and commitment to the Prime Directive." Jim snapped back, still irritated by earlier turn of events.

"you ask who is 'he'. He's the only source of the reactivation serum Dr Marcus needs." Spock only said, then decided to shut himself from Jim to avoid more questions. He worried about his suggestion to Dr Marcus. _But, _he said to himself, _at the end of it, she's the only who can convince Khan._

Dr Marcus sighed. _Spock was serious!_ She exclaimed towards herself. Then, glancing at the door that leads to Khan's room, she breathed deeply and then entered.

Khan was staring at her, as if expecting her to enter.

"Ah, Dr Marcus. You have a better proposition?" he asked, his deep blue eyes seem to bore into her thoughts.

"no. it still stands" she simply replied.

"then my answer still stands." He snapped back.

"maybe you would like to know who I am experimenting with." She said, trying for the last time to catch his attention.

"and why would that concern me?" he asked.

"the same reason you handed out your hand to Dr McCoy upon seeing the body that was dragged out of the cyro tube in replacement for Captain Kirk." She said.

Khan did not say anything. Dr Marcus decided to keep talking.

"she has only one day to live, Khan. You know that. Her last day is tomorrow. If you won't give me your consent to join the experiment, then she slips out of life."

Khan continued to stare at her. _This, _she mused to herself, _seems effective._

"now, Khan. I ask you once again; will you give me your blood?" she hung the question in mid-air.

Dr Marcus now stared at Khan fully inspecting the unconscious body. His condition unnerved and amused her at the same time. _I want to make sure I know the body you will ration my blood to- not just to another injured Star Fleet member, _Khan had said to her- but she had to admit while she smiled, _it's highly unusual and stupid for Khan._

Khan pulled her covers down. He was nervous. No, erase that, he was throbbing with anticipation on whom he would see beneath the white covers.

Khan took a deep breath. Long, straight auburn brown hair. Small, plump lips. Deep-set cheekbones. Her delicately carved nose. It was all her.

"have you confirmed the body?" Dr Marcus asked as she went in front of khan, unable to hide the smile.

It took a while for Khan to speak. He was too engrossed in analysing- and recording her image in his mind. And Dr Marcus was already tempted to wave her hand in front of him, but she recognized a look of familiarity and- _was that longing? _She kept the question to herself.

"y-yes." Khan stuttered. "it's _her_." He said, now staring at Dr Marcus.

SIX

She was running. Her long, blonde hair following the trail behind her as she raced towards the door. She flashed a meek smile. _I won, mister. _She thought.

"really, now?" a very familiar voice said behind her, and the next thing she knew- that same person already took her by the waist and lead her inside the room.

"not fair! Not fair!" she exclaimed, in between giggles as they entered the room, she deciding to sit on the bed.

"oh you know me," the person said as he walked back towards the door and made sure it was locked. "I was _never_ fair."

"really now?" she asked as she decided to lie on the bed. "oh! I missed this bed! It was a long time there back in Patria!"

She kept her gaze on the man in front of her. His dark, now tousled hair, his blue eyes-

"Of course it won't feel the same without you." She said again, trying to vouch what is on his mind.

His blue transparent orbs seem to gaze to her then back at the floor. His right hand was nervously twiddling something in his pocket.

She sat up, her olive green eyes now matching the gaze of his orbs.

"a penny for your thoughts?" she said as she stood up.

He only smiled nervously, and to her surprise, dropped on the floor, one knee down and the other upright.

"Joanna," he started nervously as he pulled out what was in his pocket- a small box.

Her eyes widened in surprise. _Is he?_

"Marry me." He finally said firmly, and without hesitation as he opened the box, revealing a silver ring, with a simple green and blue gem studded at the centre.

She stared at him, her eyes now filled with longing and love. He'd been away, back on Patria for three days without anyone with him, leaving her to tend to their mothership. _And he risked everything,_ she now understood, _for this. _

"Yes." The words felt naturally on her, tears now forming on the corner of her eyes.

She was too overwhelmed on the swarm of emotions on her, yet she knew his arms around her, how his fingertips simply placed the ring on her finger, and how she felt his mouth against hers, sealing their deal and their fate seal together.

"Joanna." He said joyfully, now breaking from their embrace and now gazing at her, holding both her hands.

But of course, there's no such thing as fairy tales. Once her name left his lips, the door crashed open, an on instinct, both of them reached for their weapons, with him getting actually both of them and throwing one at her.

"surrender or suffer. Your mothership has been conquered." The soldier in front of them said, his own gun pointed at them.

"No." he only said as he took a glance at her and she nodded.

_This time,_ she thought, _I get to attack first._ She then took a small knife from her leg and threw it at the guard. The guard collapsed, and she began shooting.

"Joanna," he cautiously said as he covered her. "let's get out of here." He flashed his usual smile.

"leave it to me!" she shouted, and without his notice, she tackled one of the guards.

"Joanna!" he shouted as he ran towards her, but was hold down by two guards.

She then found herself also hold down by a guard.

"let go!" she struggled.

"I know this would have to be in handy." The soldier at her back grumbled as he pulled out a syringe.

"NO, YOU WON'T!" She heard him shout. "JOANNA!"

_I'm sorry. _She finally thought as she felt the needle pierce her skin.

And then it was only blackness.

"are we really sure about this?" Spock asked Dr Marcus as she instructed Jim on how to input the last commands on the cyro tube.

"I am, at least. Thanks for the advice." She replied as she walked towards the body.

_I hope you're not like Khan. Maybe we could be friends. _Dr Marcus thought as she took a glance at the body, which was now inside the transparent tube, which his father used to resurrect Khan. She then placed the big vial (which contains a pint of khan's blood) she was holding in its place.

"you ready, Doctor?" Jim asked, while taking glances to the computer and then to her.

She simply nodded.

"okay, here goes nothing. Better pray that it wouldn't cause trouble like the last one resurrected." Jim said, pressing the final input codes.

"it wouldn't." Dr Marcus said as the three of them backed away from the machine.

The machine whirred differently, its glowing lights below the machine blinking in a steady rhythm.

"is it working?" Jim voiced out.

"Yes. The vial." She pointed to Jim.

The vial was now emptying its contents, for it to be transported towards her body. Once the vial was empty, the machine blinked and whirred more for a few moments, then shut down.

A screen containing the body's vital signs popped in front of them.

They were all waiting for a life sign.

Nothing was shown.

They waited.

"There should be by now," Dr Marcus said as she went to the computer and tapped a few keys. "Impossible."

"No, the serum always works." Spock said.

"Oh, stop calling it serum!" Jim suddenly exclaimed, making Spock and Dr Marcus stare at him. "it's his blood, isn't it? It's kinda obvious!"

Spock sighed and nodded. Dr Marcus just gave an apologetic smile.

The tube's door opened, and to their surprise, the unconscious body sat up, no longer conscious.

The three of them rushed towards her, with Jim readying his gun, ignoring the disapproving look from Spock.

"Hey, I'm Dr Caroline Marcus. These are my friends." She calmly said, contemplating every repercussion possible.

The unconscious body simply stared at them, her hazel brown eyes boring into them, understanding the environment in front of her.

The passing seconds were tense. Jim readied his gun.

To their surprise, the girl rubbed her eyes and smiled.

"no need for that gun, Mister." She said, fixing the gown loosely hung on her shoulder.

Jim didn't even consider lowering his guard. "it's necessary." He hissed.

The girl just flashed him a smile.

"you think I want to harm you? If I did, I should have done it earlier, while you were steadying your gun, don't you think?" she asked again.

Spock gave a glance at Jim who finally resigned and nodded.

"sorry, we just want to make sure." Spock replied.

"it's okay! I mean, we were convicted as criminals after all, so it's really necessary." She said in a very jubilant tone that surprised them all.

"ah…right. I'm Dr Caroline Marcus." Dr Marcus said, introducing herself.

Silence.

"oh, my name's Joanna- just so you know." She said as she stood up to face them on eye level. "after all, looks like I'm part of an experiment."

"you knew that by reading our minds?" Spock asked.

"you're a Vulcan, aren't you? No, of course not. I observe." She replied.

"half-human." Spock corrected.

"oh." Joanna sighed. "I remember Khan used to tell me all about your race." She then set out a bitter smile. Dr Marcus looked worryingly at the two men with her. Spock just nodded at her, as if to go on.

"since you know-" Dr Marcus started.

"I can abide with your terms, Doctor. Erase that- _I will. _I have only one question, if you don't mind." Joanna interrupted.

"okay, you can ask." Dr Marcus acknowledged her request.

"why did you wake me up? For all the rest you could have choose, me?" Joanna left the question hanging in mid-air.

SEVEN

"just give her two hours and she's ready to go, Captain!" Mr Scotty enthusiased as he walked with Jim and Spock as they inspected the Enterprise, just few hours before their designated departure.

"well, I can trust you with that Scotty." Jim replied as they entered the warp-core room.

"Doctor Marcus." Scotty greeted as they walked towards her. "Looking lovely, Joanna." Scotty continued, giving her a nod and then leaving.

"Morning, captain, Mister Spock." Dr Marcus greeted with a smile.

"Caroline! Caroline!" Joanna exclaimed, interrupting Jim and Spock.

"why?"

"ah, well. The core's being double-checked now but they're not yet sure how to power up its new system to sync with the Enterprise's beaming function. Oh, hey!" Joanna replied, giving the two men a wave.

"I'll check with them later, are you sure you didn't solve it already?"

Joanna chuckled. "yeah-maybe I did."

"you better be careful with Joanna, Dr Marcus- she knows too much already." Jim teased.

"oh, why Mister Kirk- afraid I'll go and leave with her secrets for my bidding?" Joanna snapped back, flashing a smile at Jim. He smiled back. Spock shook his head.

"Maybe," Jim replied.

"Or maybe not." Joanna continued, chuckling.

"Are you sure you're not coming? We might need some more brighter humour than pointy-ears here." Jim asked, then pointing at Spock.

"Captain, here you are again using that derogatory term against me. You do know-"

"Ah, ah, ah. Leave that bantering and informing of yours, Spock. You see, Joanna?" Jim pointed out.

Joanna shook her head and then smiled.

"You merely want her to be here Captain so she can be with you." Spock offered, showing no malicious intent on the statement.

Joanna was surprised. Dr Marcus chuckled. Jim was shocked and embarrassed, partly because Spock was right. At first he thought she was as dangerous as Khan, but in the two days he'd been conversing with her too, he had to admit, he was quite comfortable and fond in her presence. Not that he was ever going to say that loud.

"probably because the rest of the Enterprise might need a hand on your robotic appearances." Jim snapped back, smiling.

"Once again the blame is thrown on me. Forgive him for that, Joanna." Spock replied.

"nah. Used to it." She said, forming a smile, but then it faded as she looked like recalling something. "As much as I would want to but I'm still part of Caroline's experiment, so. Yeah."

"I know you're going to say that." Jim replied.

"Sorry about your chance taken, Captain. Let's not disturb these two men, shall we? I need to check that solved core of yours, Joanna."


End file.
